


Linha alternativa

by Pinkly



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkly/pseuds/Pinkly
Summary: Em uma linha alternativa onde Goku conhece seu pai Bardock, e o planeta vegeta é salvo, de ser explodido, porém frieza continua vivo e os acontecimentos na vida de Goku são os mesmos só muda que agora ele tem um irmão de criação e quando Goku tem 14 anos ele conhece seu pai.





	1. Brincando com o tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Oi   
> esse e minha primeira fic no universo dbz eu amo muito o Bardock <3 
> 
> essa fic também e postada no fanfictin.net e no https://spiritfanfics.com/historia/linha-alternativa-8759696

**1.Brincando com o tempo**

 Era uma bela manhã ensolarada na cidade do Oeste, e entrando na corporação capsula estava nosso jovem herói Goku procurando sua amiga de cabelos azuis.

Ao entra Goku foi informado que Bulma se encontrava em seu laboratório e estava presa lá por algum tempo. Curioso como sempre Goku foi lá averiguar

-Bulma, o que você está fazendo?  - Diz Goku entrando no laboratório da Bulma

\- Ah Goku, não venha aqui estou tentando fazer esse entulho funcionar, pode ser perigoso – disse Bulma distraída ainda concentrada no que estava fazendo em seu computador no fundo da sala.

Como Goku não escuta ninguém ele foi logo se aproximando. 

\- Vamos Bulma quando uma coisa não está funcionando bem é que está precisando de um bom chute. – Goku disse enquanto levantava uma perna para chutar a engenhoca.

-Espera Goku não faça... – Bulma foi interrompida por um estrondo seguido por uma luz branca brilhante. - Isso. – Terminou ela em um sussurro olhando para o lugar onde antes estava o pequeno garoto.

\- Ei o que foi esse barulho? – disse um garoto alto, empurrando a porta com força na parede.

Ele olhou de um lado para outro procurando algo até seus olhos pousarem em Bulma que ainda está atordoada olhando para o local agora vazio.

\- Eu pensei ter escutado a voz de Goku.- ele continuou ainda sem conseguir nenhuma resposta da adolescente de cabelos azuis.

\- Goku, foi absorvido pela máquina - ela disse lentamente enquanto apontava seu dedo para maquina amaçada.

\- É O QUE? COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO?! – Ele gritou em pânico.

\- NÃO FOI DE PROPOSITO EU DISSE PARA ELE NÃO CHEGAR PERTO, AI ELE FOI LÁ E CHUTOU A MAQUINA NÃO É CULPA MINHA. – Bulma gritou furiosamente.

\- E DESDE QUANDO GOKU ESCUTA O QUE AS PESSOAS FALAM? ALIAS O QUE DIABOS É O QUE VOCÊ TA CONSTRUINDO? – O rapaz ligeiramente mais baixo gritou.

\- Que gritaria é essa vocês não podem ficar quietos por um momento? – Yamcha entrou seguido de Oolong e Puar que estavam tampando os ouvidos.

\- Eu estava construindo um portal de teletransporte,  mas algo deu errado – Bulma disse com voz trêmula e os olhos marejados.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui vocês vão explicar ou não? – Oolong disse desinteressadamente.

\- Bom a sua namorada teletransportou meu irmão para deus sabe onde. – O garoto disse ainda irritado.

\- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO FOI POR QUE EU QUIS! - a adolescente de cabelos azuis disse enquanto se jogava na cadeira mais próxima.

\- EU NÃO QUERO SABER TRAGA-O DE VOLTA. – Ele disse gritando no rosto de Bulma.

\- SE EU PUDESSE EU FARIA. – Bulma disse gritando de volta

\- Espera você não pode? – Yamcha perguntou timidamente.

\- VOCÊ É SURDO? - Bulma explodiu virando se para Yamcha

\- Nossa não precisava gritar com Yamcha. – Puar disse, se escondendo atrás de Oolong.

\- Desculpa. – Bulma disse com o rosto rosado.

O irmão de Goku começou a passar as mãos o pelos cabelos nervosamente.

Era estranho para os amigos de Goku ver o irmão dele assim, ele normalmente era calmo e estoico.

Bulma suspirou tampando o rosto com as mãos.

-Eu não sei para onde ele foi ou quando – ela disse tristemente.

\- Espera, você disse quando? – Irmão de Goku disse tentando manter a calma.

\- Bulma você disse que era uma máquina de teletransporte, não uma máquina do tempo. – Yamcha disse se aproximando da namorada.

\- Sim, mais isso era antes de um menino macaco chuta-la depois de ter dado um problema. – Bulma disse.

Bulma se recompôs e começou a digitar algo no computador enquanto os meninos se amontoaram atrás dela para ver.

-Olhe esse é o pico de energia normal que precisa para um teletransporte de curta distância como o que eu estava tentando fazer, e esse é o que aconteceu depois do erro, e este é o que aconteceu quando Goku chutou a máquina. – Bulma disse enquanto mostrava o gráfico de energia utilizada e transmitida pela máquina, para os meninos que estavam com cara de paisagem.

Bulma percebeu isso e jogou os braços para cima.

-Deixa para lá eu posso tentar fazer cálculos com esses picos de energia e talvez conseguir encontrar Goku. – Ela disse já digitando uma seria de equações complicadas.

-Então o encontre-o rápido mulher. – Irmão de Goku disse e saiu da sala.

Os outros quatro suspiraram, e Bulma pensou como ia ser longos os dias a seguir.

Enquanto isso em um planeta diferente.

**GOKU**

Goku despertava em um lugar que possuía o céu de cor vermelha e a atmosfera se sentia pesada em seu corpo enquanto a gravidade superior à da terra o mantinha no chão.

Goku gemia enquanto tenta se levantar.

‘ Onde é que eu estou em? Nunca tinha visto o céu dessa cor antes, e esse lugar tem um cheiro estranho. ’ – Pensou ainda tentando se levantar e falhando.

Frustrado permaneceu quieto vendo se a sensação passaria com o tempo. Depois de alguns minutos Goku já conseguia respirar mais facilmente e até se sentar, então o menino resolve estudar o seu arredor. Ele se encontrava numa espécie de deserto ele mão sentia cheiro de nada orgânico apenas terra seca.

**Bardock**

Era mais um dia tedioso para Bardock que tinha sido proibido de ir em missões pois na última tinha se ferido muito, e meio que sido deixando para trás para se recuperar.

-Aqueles malditos, espera só até eles voltarem vou bater o ar da vida fora deles.- Bardock disse enquanto voava em alta velocidade por cima do deserto que cercava a cidade.

Foi quando ele de repente viu um garoto sentado no chão, mas o que mais perturbou Bardock na visão a sua frente era a aparência do garoto, ele se parecia muito com ele e se Bardock não soubesse melhor diria que era seu filho, porem era impossível seu filho Raditz tinha acabado de nascer a algumas semanas e não se parecia em nada com ele tendo puxado para o lado de sua mãe em tudo até na classe. Curioso sobre o garoto Bardock pousou na frente da criança, que logo levantou a cabeça com um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

-Nossa senhor você se parece muito comigo. – O menino disse, olhando para Bardock com olhos grandes e inocentes.

‘ Esse garoto não parece acostumado com a gravidade, mas o que isso quer dizer? Ele certamente parece um sayajin. ’ – Bardock pensou analisando o garoto que tentava pateticamente ficar de pé.

-Ei, pirralho quem é você e quantos anos você tem? Você certamente se parece com um sayajin, porém não está acostumado com o ambiente, da onde você vem? – Perguntou rudemente.

-Bom você ver senhor, eu realmente não sei o que é um saya-qualquer que seja. – Goku disse sabendo inconscientemente que a pessoa que falava com ele era do sexo masculino.

-Sayajin. - Bardock o corrigiu impaciente.

-Sim isso, e bom eu sou Goku tenho 14 anos, e de onde eu vim? Eu vim da Terra. – O garoto nomeado Goku falou inocentemente.

-Terra e onde fica isso? - Bardock perguntou suspeito nunca tinha ouvido falar desse planeta.

\- Eu não sei. – Goku respondeu rapidamente se distraindo por conseguir se mover mais facilmente agora do que tinha a alguns minutos.

Bardock só pode suspirar notando a falta de atenção que o menino estava exibindo. E percebendo tardiamente que o garoto realmente tinha uma cauda varrendo todas as dúvidas de que o garoto era realmente um sayajin.

-Será que você bateu fortemente com a cabeça, ou algo assim? – Bardock disse alto na tentativa de reganhar a atenção do menino que agora se encontrava pulando.

Goku voltou sua atenção ao homem em sua frente.

-Bem, o vovô disse que quando eu era apena um nenezinho, eu despenquei de um penhasco e bati a cabeça, mas o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa? – Goku perguntou coçando a cicatriz na parte de traz de sua cabeça distraidamente.

Bardock suspirou novamente então o pirralho realmente tinha batido com a cabeça, esfregando a ponta do nariz com os dedos ele disse:

-Bom e onde está seu avô?

-Ele morreu faz tempo – Goku disse dando de ombros. – Mudando de assunto onde e que eu estou senhor?

Bardock sentiu seu olho tremendo, se fosse qualquer outro pirralho ele teria batido ele no chão e ser feito com ele, mas esse garoto tinha um cheiro estranho, era parecido com o seu e ao mesmo tempo era diferente.

-Bom, você está no planeta vegeta, e eu sou Bardock e parece que eu vou ser responsável por você por enquanto. – Ele disse para o garoto que parecia impressionado com o fato de estar em outro planeta.

-Você não saberia voar, não é? – Bardock perguntou enquanto se preparava para decolar.

Goku parecia pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

-Eu posso voar na nuvem voadora, mas ela não veio comigo – ele terminou fazendo beicinho.

Bardock suspirou novamente ele estava começando a fazer muito isso.

-Então eu vou ter que te carregar – Bardock disse sério e pegou Goku sentado em um de seus braços.

Goku imediatamente enrolou sua calda no braço do homem mais velho, segurando-se.

 

**2\. Conhecendo a nova família**

**GOKU**

 Goku se viu surpreso por se sentir tão confortável e seguro nos braços desse estranho que tinha um cheiro que parecia familiar ao menino. Goku fechou os olhos apenas aproveitando a sensação. Goku então sentiu Bardock pousar na frente de uma porta simples, e ser colocado no chão novamente.

-Gine, estou em casa. – Bardock disse abrindo a porta e empurrando Goku para dentro e o seguindo para dentro.

Então Goku encontrou se olhando para um curto corredor com duas portas uma de cada lado e da porta da esquerda apareceu a cabeça de uma mulher com cabelos espetados, que gritou ao ver Goku.

-Bardock como você pode sequestrar uma criança?! – Ele disse histericamente.

Bardock só podia piscar enquanto Goku ignorava a cena em favor de estudar o ambiente onde estava.

-Não tire conclusões Gine eu só achei ele desamparado no deserto e me sentiria mal se eu apenas o abandonasse lá.  – Bardock disse cruzando os braços e sentindo seu rosto corar com a admissão.

Gine se aproximou e se abaixou até que estivesse da mesma altura que Goku.

-Ele se parece com você. – ela sussurrou e então ela colocou a mão sobre a boca com uma expressão de espanto apareceu em seu rosto.

 – Você me traiu? – Ela perguntou olhando com olhos arregalados para Bardock, que colocou a mão no rosto em frustração.

-Eu já disse para você para de tirar conclusões.

-Como você pode Bardock, temos um filho juntos como você pode? – Ela disse ignorando Bardock e parecendo horrorizada.

-Me escute. – Bardock disse com raiva.

Quando Gine viu o rosto vermelho de raiva de Bardock percebeu que tinha ido longe.

-Vamos querido eu só estava brincando. – Ela disse rindo enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Goku que parecia sem pistas do que estava acontecendo. – E qual seria seu nome garotinho?

-Eu sou Goku e você? – Ele disse sorrindo brilhante. Gine franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas com a resposta já que o nome não era nem um pouco sayan.

-Eu sou Gine é um prazer Goku. - Ela disse e logo escutou o choro de criança, então Gine corre para a porta da direita onde tinha escadas.

Goku ainda estava em dúvida se a pessoa que estava com eles era mulher ou homem.

-Vamos – Bardock disse e começo a subir as escadas também com Goku o seguindo.

Lá em cima Goku viu que Gine tinha um pequeno embrulho nos braços, Goku achou engraçado que o cabelo do bebe era muito grande.

-Venha Goku Este e meu filho Raditz, venha dizer oi – Gine disse enquanto Goku se aproximava dela e do bebe que tinha parado  de chorar e estava fazendo caretas.

-Oi eu sou Goku – Goku disse enquanto estendia a mão para segurar ao do bebe que ficou rindo inocentemente.

Bardock e Gine olhavam a cena maravilhados.

-Vamos rapazes parece que vocês precisam de um banho, antes do jantar que vai demorar mais um pouco já que tenho que fazer mais comida. – Gine disse para Bardock e Goku.

\- Sim você está certa, vamos pirralho. – Bardock disse enquanto arrastava Goku pelo colarinho.

-Eba, mal posso esperar para comer. – Goku disse rindo infantilmente enquanto era arrastado.

No banheiro Bardock começou a tirar a armadura enquanto Goku se desfazia de seu gi, foi então que menino percebeu, que Bardock também tinha uma calda.

\- Uau você também tem uma cauda. – Goku disse animadamente com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

-Claro que tenho uma cauda garoto, por que eu não.... Ah – antes de terminar a sentença Bardock lembrou se que o pequeno pirralho tinha perdido a memória.

-Isso é tão legal e a primeira vez que vejo alguém que tenha uma cauda igual a minha. – Goku disse seus olhos marejando sem sua permissão, mas Goku piscou rápido não deixando as lagrimas caírem.

-Bem, você sabe todos nesse planeta possuem uma cauda. – Bardock disse enquanto balançava sua cauda preguiçosamente.

Goku estava tão feliz que estava rindo largamente enquanto sua cauda se agitava.

-Vamos pirralho vamos banhar logo para podermos comer. – Bardock disse acariciando a cabeça de Goku carinhosamente. Goku seguiu o mais velho.

Eles banharam juntos com Goku brincando com as bolhas na banheira, enquanto Bardock lavava seu cabelo.

**Bardock**

“Isso e estranho mal conheço esse garoto e já me sinto tão apegado a ele, como se ele fizesse parte da família. ” Bardock pensava avidamente enquanto vestia uma roupa mais leve para noite.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Goku vestindo a calça de sua roupa suja e parou o menino.

-Espera pirralho você não pode tomar banho e vestir a mesma roupa, pois mata todo o proposito de tomar banho. – Bardock disse enquanto revirava o guarda roupa atrás de algo para o garoto vestir.

Goku parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o homem mais velho.

-Mas eu faço sempre isso toda vez que me banho. – Goku disse tirando as calças novamente sem parecer preocupado com sua nudez. E então Bardock jogou uma blusa de grandes dimensões na cabeça dele.

-Vista isso amanhã eu compro outra coisa para você vestir. – Bardock disse pegando as roupas sujar e indo para o banheiro, para por-las na máquina de lavar.

O jantar correu normalmente com três sayajin esfomeados comendo como se fosse a sua ultima refeição.  Quando Gine terminou de dar de alimentar Raditz ela disse para Goku levar Raditz e irem brincar na sala enquanto ela e Bardock lavavam a louça.

-Bardock, você vai me explicar agora por que você trouxe esse garotinho para nossa casa? – Gine perguntou enquanto lavava o ultimo prato.

Bardock secou o prato e sentou se na mesa e indicou para Gine sentar-se na outra cadeira. Cruzando os braços Bardock contou a Gine a situação de Goku e como ele se sentia em relação ao menino mesmo tento se conhecido por tão pouco tempo ele também contou como o menino não tinha memorias de ser um sayajin.

-Bom, acho que Raditz vai gostar de ter um irmão mais velho. – Gine disse sorrindo delicadamente.

-Você quer dizer que não se importa de adota-lo? – Bardock perguntou empolgado.

-Não, na verdade eu gostei bastante dele mas teremos que dar-lhe outro nome já que Goku não e muito “sayan”- ela disse enquanto fazia aspas com os dedos.

-Sim você estar certa. –Disse Bardock com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e os dedos apoiando o queixo contemplativamente.

-O que você acha de Kyuuri¹ – Gine disse com os dedos apoiando o queixo pensando. – Não parece certo, uhm.

-Gari²? Não, não também não parece certo. – depois De mais um tempo de nomes que não soavam certo.

Os olhos de Bardock se desviaram para as cenouras na cesta encima do balcão da cozinha, e teve uma ideia.

-O que você acha de Kakaroto? – Bardock disse com uma palma apoiando seu queixo.

-Sim, isso eu gostei, amanhã você já pode ir registra-lo como nosso filho. – Gine disse sorrindo brilhantemente e então olhou para onde Kakaroto e Raditz estavam brincando e os viu dormindo sorrindo ela disse – Bem-vindo a família Kakaroto.

 Bardock se pegou olhando para seus dois filhos e sorrindo suavemente, quando percebeu o que estava fazendo fechou a cara e cruzou os braços enquanto Gine ria dele. 


	2. Os amigos aparecem.

**Bulma**

Passaram-se um mês desde que Goku foi engolido pela engenhoca de metal, Bulma ainda está vendo se consegue acha-lo.

\- Aha, eu achei uma solução. – Bulma disse correndo de um lado para outro no laboratório.

-Sim e qual é? – Irmão de Goku perguntou segundo Bulma ao redor do quarto.

-Nós só temos que ir e busca-lo – ela disse com um olhar maníaco de quem não tinha dormido em um bom tempo.

-Que? Espera acho que não entendi, você disse para irmos atrás dele? E se ficarmos perdidos? – Yamcha disse também segundo os dois de um lado para outro

-Não duvide de mim querido Yamcha - ela disse rindo maniacamente.

-Bulma você precisa dormir – Puar falou se juntando.

-Ele está certo Bulma você dorme pelo menos 8 horas antes de explicar o que temos que fazer.  – Yamcha disse preocupado com sua namorada.

-Não, comece logo os preparativos vamos busca-lo. – Irmão de Goku disse parando com a caminhada.

-Você esperou um mês espera mais algumas horas não vai doer. – Yamcha disse entrando na frente de Bulma em uma demonstração de coragem.

 O irmão de Goku rosnou e se virou cruzando os braços.

 

Yamcha escoltou Bulma até a sala de descanso onde ela demorou e dormiu no sofá.

 

“ Goku, aguarde só mais um pouco estamos indo buscar você. ” – Yamcha pensou olhando pela janela onde o sol estava nascendo.

Na outra sala também olhando o nascer do sol estava o irmão de Goku.

“ Só espere Goku já, já você estará de volta para casa. ” – Ele pensou apertando as mãos em punhos.

 

No planeta vegeta

**Bardock**

Fazia um mês que Bardock havia encontrado Goku recém nomeado Kakaroto, e agora eles estavam de volta no deserto longe da cidade, treinando.

\- Papai, por que você treina aqui nesse deserto ao invés de ir aos campos de treino? – Kakaroto perguntou inocentemente enquanto descansava na sombra.

-Não que você vai entender, mas eu não quero que aqueles malditos saibam as minhas técnicas. – Bardock disse enquanto tomava um gole de agua.

-Mas não são todos aliados? – Kakaroto disse enquanto entortava a cabeça para o lado confuso.

-Sim, mas nunca se sabe se eles podem virar inimigos de uma hora para outra.

 

-Ah, Bardock sabíamos que o encontraríamos aqui. – Disse um homem alto se aproximando dos dois seguido por um grupo.  

-Há então vocês voltaram seus malditos como ousam me deixar para trás. – Bardock disse enquanto investia rapidamente no recém-chegado que pegou seu punho, enquanto os outros riam

-Você estava ferido Bardock e era uma missão urgente. – Disse outro homem grande e careca.

-Mentiras, podiam ter esperado mais alguns dias e eu poderia ir também. – Bardock disse enquanto chutava novamente o homem na frente dele, que foi jogado para trás.

Enquanto os adultos estavam distraídos uns com os outros Kakaroto os estavam analisando eles não pareciam inimigos, seu pai não parecia estressado apenas um pouco chateado.

-Ah Bardock então e verdade, você adotou uma criança. – Disse a única mulher nos recém-chegados.

-Não mude de assunto Celipa – Bardock disse enquanto se protegia de um chute.

-Não seja assim Bardock ele realmente parece com você, tem certeza que é adotado? – Panbukin disse rindo enquanto se aproximava de Kakaroto para analisa-lo

\- E aí garoto como se chama? Seu pai ali não parece disposto a te apresentar, a proposito sou Panbukin, e aquele lutando com seu pai e o segundo em comando, Toma e essa moça aqui e Celipa e aquele careca ali e o Totepo. – Panbukin continuo apontando para seus parceiros de equipe.

-Oi eu sou Goku, a não errei eu sou Kakaroto. – Kakaroto disse rapidamente se corrigindo, e sorrindo brilhante.

-O que é um Goku? – Celipa perguntou curiosa.

-E meu nome, mas papai disse que era estranho, então ele mudou.

-O meu deus ele chamou Bardock de papai que bonitinho. – Celipa começou a rir e os outros seguiram.

Bardock e Toma param de trocar golpes e se voltaram para o grupo rindo, Bardock estava com as bochechas vermelhas de constrangimento.

-Olhe se não é o temível comandante Bardock corando. – Toma disse enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos de Bardock, recebendo sua mão estapeada por Bardock, que o olhou com raiva.

-Eu disse algo de errado? – Kakaroto perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Você não disse nada de errado Kakaroto eles que são estúpidos. – Bardock disse cruzando os braços e bufando. – E o que diabos vocês vieram fazer aqui? – Bardock perguntou a sua equipe já tinha confortavelmente sentado na sombra ao lado de Kakaroto.

-Ora, viemos ver você Bardock – Topeto disse coçando a orelha.

-Uhm – Bardock disse indiferente sentando-se para escutar eles contarem sobre a missão que foram sem ele.

A equipe de Bardock ficaram com eles por um longo tempo, aproveitando para tirar sarro de Bardock o quanto podiam, Goku realmente gostou de estar com eles, já que eram diferentes dos sayajin que ele tinha encontrado com Bardock antes todos arrogantes e se sentindo superiores a eles.

-Bom, já vamos indo – Toma disse se levantando depois de um longo tempo.

-Sim, vamos aproveitar nossa folga, vou fazer muitas coisas – disse Celipa também se levantando sendo seguida pelos outros.

-Espera folga? – Bardock disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Ah Bardock você estava dormindo quando foi decidido essa seria a nossa última missão agora estamos de férias por pelo menos mais um mês. – Totepo disse rindo da cara de seu capitão.

-Quer dizer que vou ter que espera mais um mês para poder ir em uma missão. – Bardock disse desgostoso.

Kakaroto já sabia o que eles faziam ele não achou muito interessante e ficou quase menos chateado quando leram o poder dele e era muito baixo para realmente fazer missões solicitadas, ele ia ter que ficar no planeta treinando, até parecer algo de baixo nível para ele fazer.

-Pelo menos podemos treinar mais um pouco, ne papai. – Kakaroto disse fofamente arrancando sorrisos da equipe de Bardock.

-Fazer o que ne?! – Bardock disse dando de ombros.

-Tchau papai. – Disse Panbukin fazendo todos rirem alto.

Bardock faz careta observando seus amigos rirem e irem embora.

-Vamos Kakaroto vamos para casa Gine, provavelmente preparou uma comida deliciosa. – Bardock disse catando suas coisas enquanto Kakaroto levantava e tirava o pó da roupa.  

-Eba, a comida da mamãe e a melhor, mas antes papai podemos passar no mercado para comprar algumas frutas? – Kakaroto disse rindo enquanto voava com seu pai. Bardock o tinha ensinado a voar uma semana depois de se conhecerem e como era esperando de um sayajin ele aprendeu rapidamente.

-Claro, filhote desde que você me deixe escolher as frutas. – Bardock disse rindo lembrando-se da última vez Kakaroto escolheu e depois descobriu que não podia come-las sem um preparo especial que nem Bardock ou Gine conheciam. Eram umas frutas estranhas de algum planeta longínquo. Kakaroto tinha ficado tão decepcionado que era engraçado.

**Bulma**

Bulma tinha dormido 5 horas tomado um longo banho e comido bem agora estava pronta para ir encontrar seu pequeno amigo.

Depois de Bulma explicar e ninguém entender nada ela suspirou e traduziu.

-Eu disse que vamos usar isso. – Ela mostrou um pequeno aparelho que mostrava um fundo verde como o radar do dragão. – Para sintonizar a máquina que nos levar direto para onde Goku está. – Ela finalizou presunçosamente.

-Sim, e o que estamos esperando vamos. – Irmão de Goku disse impaciente.

-Tem um problema só podem ir 3 pessoas já que só podem viajar 4 pessoas na máquina- Bulma disse cruzando os braços.

-Isso não é um problema realmente. – Irmão de Goku disse espelhando Bulma.- vamos, eu você e Yamcha e pronto.

-Sim, não queremos fazer nada perigoso. – Oolong disse com desdém fazendo careta, enquanto Puar concordava com a cabeça.

-Bom, já está decidido vamos. – Yamcha disse animadamente.

-Subam na máquina. – Bulma disse subindo na máquina redonda, ligando e começando a contagem regressiva.

-Sim, sim boa via.... – Oolong ia dizer enquanto se aproximava da máquina quando tropeçou e tentou se segurar no rabo de Puar que segurou no cabelo do irmão do Goku trocando de lugar com ele na máquina.

-Isso não era para acontecer. – Oolong gritou enquanto a luz brilhante envolvia aqueles que estavam na máquina.

Quando tudo voltou ao normal no laboratório de Bulma se encontrava um atordoado irmão do Goku

-ESSES AMIGOS DE GOKU SÃO UNS IDIOTAS. – Ele gritou alto serrando os punhos.

No planeta vegeta Bulma e os outros aterrissaram em um lugar com paredes altas e elegantes.

-Aí, onde estamos? – Perguntou Puar.

-Será que deu certo? – Yamcha disse olhado em volta.

-Claro que deu certo idiota quem você acha que eu sou. – Bulma levantou rapidamente.

De repente percebendo que os outros não tinha seguido Bulma levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo no chão? – Ela disse com as mãos na cintura.

-E como você está em pé Bulma? Eu não consigo nem me mexer. – Yamcha disse estrangulado.

-O que quer dizer? – Bulma perguntou confusamente.

-Estamos dizendo que a gravidade não nos deixa ficar em pé. – Oolong gritou.

Bulma ainda estava confusa agora sobre a forma que ela podia estar de pé em quanto os outros não.

Então ela de repente lembrou.

-Aah! – Bulma exclamou olhando para o seu pulso onde tinha uma espécie de relógio. – Eu tinha esquecido esse adaptador de gravidade.

-O que? – Os três no chão disseram juntos. – Quer saber deixa para lá, você não tem mais disso não? – Oolong disse estressada-mente.

-Espera vou ver. – Bulma disse enquanto procurava em sua bolsa, logo ela achou uma capsula e a abriu, dentro da capsula, tinha mais cinco pulseiras adaptadoras de gravidade. – Achei, mas ainda é um protótipo provavelmente não vai durar muito.

-Não importa passa logo para cá – Oolong disse em seu lugar no chão.

-Ah mais como é apressado, espera um pouco. – Bulma disse enquanto colocava uma pulseira e Yamcha que logo se levantou respirando aliviado.

Logo todos conseguiam andar normalmente.

-Vamos procurar Goku. – Bulma disse estendendo o braço direito.

Logo Bulma e o outros notaram que estavam em uma espécie de palácio cheio de guardas e teria que se esgueirar para sair.

-E agora? - Puar disse enquanto eles estavam escondidos atrás de uma parede.- Vamos arrumar um jeito de sair. – Yamcha disse confiante.

Depois de muitas tentativas eles finalmente estavam fora, e foram todos pegos de surpresa, pois todos na rua pareciam usar uma espécie de uniforme com um cinto de pele marrom. Não demoro muito para perceberem que o cinto de pele era na verdade uma cauda e que o céu era vermelho.

Bulma ofegou.

-Parece que Goku e seu irmão são realmente alies – Oolong disse do nada.

-Isso não importa viemos buscar Goku pois ele não pode ficar aqui no passado ele pertence ao futuro, vamos. – Bulma disse apressadamente.

-Eu achei que viemos porque não queríamos perder a cabeça para o irmão do Goku ele realmente estava furioso. – Oolong disse acariciando o próprio pescoço.

-Fica quieto Oolong. – Eles logo viram que a característica dessas pessoas eram cabelos e olhos negro.

Depois de esgueirar-se mais um pouco sem qualquer pista, Puar chamou a atenção de todos.

-Gente, aquele ali não é o Goku? – Puar disse apontando para uma rua lateral estreita, onde estava o suposto Goku.

-Sim o cabelo e igualzinho. – Oolong disse.

-Vamos lá Bulma disse andando apressadamente com os outros a seguindo.

Todos os quatro deles tinha o mesmo pensamento “por favor seja Goku. ”

-Goku. – Bulma gritou acenando quando o garoto virou de frente.

-Bulma. – O menino disse abrindo um sorriso. – Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, com vocês chegaram aqui. – Goku perguntou animado.

-Com a máquina seu bobo. – Bulma disse limpando as lágrimas com um dedo.

-Agora temos que ir antes que um desses caras percebam que estamos aqui. – Oolong disse olhando de um lado para outro.

-O que? Ir para onde? – Goku perguntou inclinando a cabeça.

-Para casa seu bobo para onde mais. – Yamcha disse começando a puxar Goku pela mão.

-Espera não posso ir assim, tenho que avisar o papai para ele não se preocupar. – Goku disse conseguindo libertar sua mão do aperto.

Todos param de se mexer e viraram lentamente.

-Desculpa, eu acho que você dizer que ia avisar seu papai? – Bulma disse em dúvida, com um sorriso forçado.

-Sim, eu disse agora vamos ele está naquela loja bem ali. – Goku disse começando a caminhar para rua movimentada.

-Espera Goku, como assim, você tem um pai? – Yamcha perguntou alto.

-Bom, você ver ele foi realmente gentil comigo quando eu cheguei e me acolheu em sua casa. – Goku então começou a contar como seu pai era incrível.

-Ah sim, você nos deu um susto lá Goku, pensamos que tínhamos encontrado seu verdadeiro pai. – Oolong disse respirando aliviado, de repente Oolong reparou nas roupas de Goku. – E que roupa estranha e essa que você está usando? – Todos começaram a olhar Goku curiosamente.

-Esse? Esse e uniforma da terceira classe. Todo mundo usa um realmente não entendi bem o porquê, mas papai só me deixa tirar quando estamos em casa. – Goku disse coçando a cabeça distraidamente.

-Isso não importa mais vá avisar seu pai que você está indo. – Bulma disse severamente

-O que vocês não veem comigo? – Ele perguntou fazendo beicinho.

\- Se você não percebeu Goku nós estamos vestidos como estrangeiros. – Yamcha disse pegando em suas roupas.

-Aah, mas eu queria que vocês o conhecessem – Goku disse decepcionado.

-Goku você sempre pode traze-lo aqui – Bulma disse se compadecendo de seu jovem amigo, fazendo o sorrir.

-O que Bulma você está louca e se esse pai do Goku nos denunciar? – Oolong disse rudemente.

-Ei, meu papai nunca faria isso ele e muito bom. – Goku disse ficando irritado com o amigo.

-Você só conhece o cara por um mês Goku você não pode confiar nele assim.- Yamcha disse tentando apaziguar o amigo.

-Ele e diferente ele nunca faria me faria mal. – Goku disse cada vez mais irritado.

Então uma voz desconhecida para o grupo se fez presente.

-Kakaroto, o que diabos está fazendo em um beco? Vamos embora já peguei o que precisávamos. – A voz disse da ponta do beco.

-Papai, bem na hora venha aqui quero lhe apresentar algumas pessoas. – Goku disse excitadamente. Enquanto seus amigos ficavam apreensivos.

-Não me diga que você fez amizade com os mendigos de novo Kakaroto – a voz disse novamente parecendo divertida.

-Kakaroto? – Bulma perguntou a Goku baixinho.

-Sim, meu nome aqui é Kakaroto. – Goku disse rindo nem parecia que estava tão irritado a um minuto atrás.

Passos pesados foram ficando mais perto, até que finalmente chegou perto suficiente para ele verem quem era o tão adorado pai de Goku. Quando viram os quatro ofegaram.

“ Só pode ser brincadeira” – pensou os quatro amigos. 


	3. Caminho para casa.

**1.Caminho para casa.**

  **Bardock**

“Kakaroto sempre tem que se enfiar em lugares estranhos. ”  Pensou Bardock enquanto andava pelo beco mal iluminado.

Quando Bardock chegou perto suficiente para ver as pessoas que estavam com Kakaroto ele foi saudado por 2 adolescentes e 2 seres estranhos um dos adolescentes tinha cabelo azul enquanto o outro tinha cabelos negros. Eles pareciam assustados.

“Será que sou tão assustador assim para crianças? ” – Bardock pensou examinando eles.

Ficaram em um silencio estranho até que Kakaroto cortou dentro, excitadamente.

-Papai esses são meus amigos da terra. – Kakaroto diz feliz e Bardock sente como se uma pedra se instalasse em seu estomago.

-Seus amigos da terra? – Bardock disse em um sussurro, atordoado.

Então era isso eles vieram levar Kakaroto dele? Bardock não sabia se ficava triste ou com raiva, escolhendo nem um desses ele ficou onde estava.

-Meu filho não vai a lugar nenhum sem que eu receba uma explicação – disse o adulto severamente para as crianças.

A menina de cabelos azuis engoliu perante a carranca do homem e se forçou a falar.

-Eu sou Bulma Briefs, sou amiga de Goku, digo Kakaroto, e nós viemos de muito longe procurando por ele. – Bulma disse nervosamente estendo a mão.

Bardock sacudido a mão oferecida e desviou os olhos dela e se concentrou nos outros 3.

-Sou Yamcha – o rapaz de cabelos negros disse levantando uma mão em saudação.

-Oolong – a coisa rosa disse nervosamente.

-Puar. – O outro alien não identificado disse.

-Eu sou Bardock, vocês disserem seus nomes, mas não me explicaram nada. – Bardock disse mantendo a severidade.

Kakaroto ficou um pouco confuso olhando de seu pai adotivo para seus amigos.

Os amigos da terra de Goku suaram no olhar severo do homem mais velho.

-Papai eu disse que vão me levar para casa, e eu não quero ir, mas sei que não posso ficar – Goku disse enquanto sua cauda murchava tristemente.

Todos o olharam surpresos por ele dizer isso por si mesmo.

\- Por que você não pode ficar? – Bardock perguntou confusamente.

-Porque não sou daqui papai você sabe, eu acho que também não sou dessa época e apenas um sentimento. – Kakaroto continuou. Deixando Bardock ainda mais confuso.

-Senhor Bardock, eu... Goku confia em você então vou lhe contar a verdade e que, somos do futuro – Bulma disse rapidamente depois olhou para os dois lados.

Na cabeça de Bardock algo de repente clicou, quase o mesmo cheiro que o dele sem falar na aparência apesar da personalidade não sayajin, Kakaroto sempre sentiu como família para ele sempre teve um lugar no mesmo local onde Raditz tinha, como seu filhote.

Bardock ofegou quando todas as peças caíram no lugar se Kakaroto era realmente do futuro, então ele era o filho que ele ainda ia ter. Bardock pôs uma mão sobre a boca, deixando as crianças confusas.

-Papai você está bem- Kakaroto perguntou preocupada-mente. Se Bardock não fosse si mesmo ele teria chorado.

Então ele suspirou.

-Estou bem Kakaroto, só um pouco surpreso por não duvidar do que ela disse. – Bardock fala apontando para Bulma.

Todos os amigos de Kakaroto parecem aliviados de alguma forma.

-Você vai nos deixar leva-lo para casa? - Bulma disse animadamente.

-Sim, mas tem que ser agora? – Bardock perguntou.

-Bem quanto mais rápido melhor, sabe porque nós não podemos suporta a gravidade desse lugar e os aparelhos que estamos usando são protótipos que podem parar a qualquer momento. – Bulma explicou a Bardock a razão de estar com pressa.

-Ah entendo, levem isso com vocês. – Bardock entregou a ela as frutas que ele tinha comprado para Kakaroto.

-Obrigada, senhor Bardock. – Ela disse se curvando um pouco.

**GOKU**

“Bulma e os outros vieram me buscar, mas eu realmente não quero ir quando finalmente me sinto em casa não e realmente a minha casa” – Goku pensou tristemente fazendo beicinho.

Goku então sentiu uma mão grande passando em seus cabelos gentilmente.

-Não faça essa cara Kakaroto, eu ainda vou ser seu pai mesmo que sejamos de tempos diferentes. – Bardock disse gentilmente enquanto levantava Goku do chão da mesma forma como a primeira vez que ele o pegou Goku tentou enrolar sua cauda ao redor do braço de Bardock porem foi impedido pela cauda do mesmo, que se enroscou na sua como um carinho delicado.

Goku não aguentou e derramou algumas lagrimas no ombro de seu pai.

-Não chore pequeno, vai dar tudo certo, quero que você saiba que não importa o que acontecer eu sempre terei orgulho de você, pois sei que sempre fara as escolhas certas. – Bardock disse beijando levemente o topo da cabeça de Goku que ainda estava chorando.

Bulam podia sentir seu coração se apertar na cena, será que ela estava fazendo certo em levar Goku de volta para o tempo deles? Ele realmente parecia que não queria ir.

Percebendo as preocupações de Bulma, Yamcha a abraçou, Puar e Oolong também estavam com o coração pesado.

Bardock vendo a apreensão nos amigos de Goku decidiu alivia-los de suas preocupações um pouco.

-Não precisam ficar tão preocupados com isso, por mais que eu não quero que ele vá e ele não quer ir, sabemos que tem que ser, pois se ele ficar pode acabar destruindo a vida de outra pessoa no processo, e não queremos isso, não é? – Bardock disse seus olhos severos e frios tornando-se levemente macios e calorosos.

\- Sim, papai não quero destruir a vida de ninguém. – Goku disse limpando o rosto das lagrimas.

Os amigos de Goku sorriram um pouco ainda se sentindo levemente culpados por algo que não era realmente culpa deles.

-Vamos então pessoal. – Goku disse tentando agir seu auto alegre.

-Espere um momento. – Bulma disse tirando um equipamento da bolsa e parecendo envergonhada de repente.

Todos olharam interrogativamente para ela.

-Senhor Bardock não aconteceria de apenas no caso você saber o caminho para o castelo ne. – ela disse parecendo extremamente sem graça.

Todos ficaram ligeiramente confusos quando a ficha caiu.

-Aah a máquina ficou no castelo temos que voltar lá para poder ir para casa. – Yamcha disse parecendo preocupado.

-O castelo, não estava na minha agenda invadir o castelo hoje. – Bardock disse brincando.

-Não senhor Bardock não queremos causar problemas a você, só queremos saber onde fica. – Bulma disse apressadamente não querendo meter o pai adotivo de Goku nisso.

-Não se preocupe com isso, vamos. – Bardock começou a liderar o caminho.

 Todos foram seguindo Bardock como patinhos.

Depois de esgueirar-se até o castelo Bardock os levou até a entrada de serviço na parte de trás.

 A caminhada pelos corredores foi relativamente fácil, eles esgueiraram-se de os guardas até chegarem na parte onde Bulma disse que  tinha aparecido que só aconteceu de ser em um quarto de armazenamento vazio perto da sala do trono, que tinha o corredor cheio de guardas.

 - Podemos bater em todos eles? – Goku perguntou sussurrando.

-Claro que não idiota. – Bulma sussurrou irritada. – Eles não estavam aí quando saímos. – Ela disse olhando em volta procurando alguma forma de passar.

-Vou cuidar deles vocês fiquem aqui. – Bardock disse se preparando para fazer algo, sobre os guardas.

-Não posso ir? - Goku perguntou esperançosamente.

-Não. -  foi a única resposta que recebeu antes de seu pai desaparecer.

Enquanto os jovens estavam atordoados ouviram baques surdos de coisas pesadas caindo no chão. Eles se viraram para ver o que tinha acontecido e Bardock estava de pé enquanto as 5 quadras caíram inconscientes.

-Vamos antes que os outros percebam. – Ele disse com urgência indicando para eles seguirem para o quarto.

**Bulma**

Dentro do quarto estava a máquina que possibilitou toda essa loucura, Bulma procurou por danos, quando não achou nenhum ela começou a ligar a máquina.

\- Tem alguém vindo – Goku disse se pondo em guarda.

-Sim dever ser os outros guardas, mas não se preocupem com isso faça logo a maquina funcionar. – Bardock disse calmante com os braços cruzados.

-Ligou! – Bulma exclamou alto.- Vamos. – Disse ela subindo na máquina.

-Papai, adeus, diz a mamãe que eu gosto muito dela. – Goku deu um último abraço no homem que cuidou dele nesse mês e também subiu na máquina.

-Obrigado pela ajuda senhor Bardock- Bulma disse acenando.

-Espera, você... quer dizer o senhor não vai ficar com problemas. – Yamcha perguntou de seu lugar na máquina.

-Não se preocupe com isso, vão para casa crianças. – Bardock disse acenando quando uma luz clareou todo o quarto, e sumiu tão de repente quando veio, deixando apenas o lugar vazio.

**Bardock**

\- Os intrusos devem ter ido por ali. - Bardock ouviu, os guardas correndo para perto do quarto. Ele escondeu sua presença e esperou o momento certo para sair.

Depois de conseguir sair do castelo Bardock se viu sentindo saudades do pequeno pirralho que o esteve aporrinhando o mês inteiro.

 “Bom agora só espera para conhecer o ele dessa época” –Bardock pensou e logo se viu ansioso para ter outro filho.

Suspirando ele tinha esquecido de perguntar de quantos anos à frente eles eram.

-Parece que é só deixar as coisas rolar agora. – Bardock então seguiu o caminho de casa.

**2\. Vida sem Kakaroto.**

A casa de Bardock sentia um pouco vazia sem Kakaroto lá, aquele pirralho tinha muita energia.

Agora Raditz sempre choramingava como se sentisse falta do irmão.

-Bem Raditz não fique assim vamos vê-lo novamente. -Bardock disse enquanto segurava seu filho nos braços. Sorrindo quando Raditz tentava alcanças seu rosto sorrindo.

-Ora Bardock quem diria, você ficou macio. – Gine disse se aproximando do marido.

-Eu não fiquei macio mulher- Bardock entregou Raditz a Gine e se virou com o rosto rosado.

Gine apenas riu, e suspirou.

\- Eu também sinto falta dele sabe. – Gine disse brincando levemente com a pequenas mãos de Raditz.

Bardock não disse nada e continuou olhando pela janela.

-Então amanhã você já vai voltar a ir em missões? – Gine disse mudando de assunto.

-Sim, estava começando a me sentir preso. – Bardock respondeu rapidamente.

-Bem, não vá morrer. – Gine disse enquanto beijava o rosto de Bardock.

-Não se preocupe você sabe que sempre volto. – Disse ele enquanto saia do quarto.

-Mas por quanto tempo? – Gine sussurrou e continuo brincando com o bebê.

**GOKU**

Depois de reaparecerem no laboratório de Bulma o irmão de Goku se aproximou dele e o abraçou fortemente.

-Eu estava tão preocupado com você, não faça isso de novo. – Ele disse ainda apetando afigura menor de Goku contra a sua.

-Sim, eu sinto muito não vai acontecer novamente. – Goku disse de repente se sentindo culpado por quere ficar em outra época e deixar seu irmão sozinho.

-Sinto muito. – Goku se desculpou novamente apertando seu irmão.

-Por que está se desculpando de novo e só não mexer com os brinquedos de Bulma novamente. – O irmão de Goku disse calmante o soltando. – e então você vai me contar como foi?

-A sim foi incrível e eu fui adotado e agora eu tenho um papai e uma mamãe e até um irmãozinho pequeno ele é menor do que eu. – Goku disse entusiasmadamente para o menino mais alto.

O mais alto dos dois escutou enquanto seu irmão lhe contava todas as coisas que ele provou e como o povo viveu. O garoto maior se viu com um pouco de ciúmes já que ele também queria conhecer uma cidade inteira de pessoas com caudas como eles.

**Bardock**

  Passaram-se cinco anos desde de aquele mês, Bardock e Gine se separam a 2 anos, pois Gine não se via mais tão amada como era antes, Bardock estava sempre muito afundado em seu trabalho para percebe-la ou Raditz. Ela então resolveu conversar com ele sobre isso e Bardock concordou com ela. Ele já não sentia a mesma paixão por ela a algum tempo.

  Bardock depois de um mês de separados se viu perguntando-se eles iriam voltar juntos para ter Kakaroto ou se ele era filho de outra mulher, mas isso foi apenas pensamentos passageiros enquanto Bardock se afundava em mais trabalho.

  Até que um dia a equipe de Bardock e o próprio tinham sido chamados para uma festa no palácio, todas as classes tinham sido convidadas. E claro percebendo como Bardock estava estressado, eles conseguiram fazer com que ele fosse a festa mesmo de mal gosto.

Bardock estava sentado em uma mesa bebendo um líquido estranho em uma taça ele nem sabia o que era, mas tinha gosto muito bom. Depois de mais algumas taças ele começou a se sentir muito quente e sufocado dentro do salão e resolveu sair para a sacada.

-Que brisa boa – Bardock disse em voz alta apreciando o frescor da noite.

-O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha – uma voz grossa ressoou atrás de Bardock.

-Desculpe eu não sou um “ela” – Bardock disse dando ênfase na última parte antes de se virar e dá de cara com a última pessoa que ele esperava ver.

-Me desculpe seu cheiro me confundiu. – Disse o homem alto e robusto se aproximando e escorando.

-Meu cheiro? - Bardock se perguntou confusamente, depois de ter um monte para processar disse.

\- Mil desculpas meu rei pela reação atrasada estou um pouco entorpecido. – Bardock fez uma curva desajeitada se xingando internamente, ele poderia morrer só pela falta de respeito.

-Não se preocupe com isso, pelos menos não hoje. – O rei parecia meio bêbado falando com os estivesse cansado da coroa que descansa em sua cabeça. – Por hoje me trate como se eu fosse apenas uma pessoa comum. – O rei completou lentamente tomando um último gole de sua taça.

-Tudo bem. – Bardock disse meio inseguro do que fazer a seguir, ele nunca tinha chegado muito perto do rei por ser uma terceira classe.

-Que é o seu nome? – O rei perguntou olhando analiticamente Bardock de cima em baixo, fazendo a terceira classe se sentir alto consciente. – Você é um terceira classe, não é? – Rei disse como uma reflexão tardia de sua análise de Bardock.

-Sim, me chamo Bardock, senhor. – Disse ele se curvando novamente e quase podia sentir o arrependimento o rei de pedir para ser chamado de amigo por um terceira classe.

-Uhm... Sim Bardock, eu ouvi boatos sobre você. – O rei disse ainda olhando fixamente, quase fazendo Bardock se contorcer. – O mais forte da terceira classe além de muito inteligente. – Continuou o rei se inclinando para Bardock. – E cheira muito bem. – O rei sussurrou baixinho e Bardock não teria escutado se não estivesse tão perto.

O capitão terceira classe engoliu em seco enquanto o rei se aproximava, mas não se móvel para afasta-lo, aproveitando a oportunidade Bardock também respirou o cheiro inebriante masculino do rei, ele nunca pensou que ficaria excitado com o cheiro de masculino.

-Capitão Bardock você quer ser minha esta noite? – O rei perguntou enquanto ficava tão próximo quanto possível de Bardock sem tocar.

Bardock estava bêbado, tanto com o que diabos ele tinha bebido quanto com o cheiro forte do rei, antes que percebe estava acenando com a cabeça.

Tão perdido como estava Bardock, não pensou nas consequências de suas ações, naquela noite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sem mentir para vocês teve umas partes que eu me perdi talvez fique um pouco confuso.   
> Apesar de eu ter gostado de escrever o capítulo acho que aconteceu muita coisa para um capitulo só. 
> 
> Obrigada Por lerem <3


	4. A 1 noite com Vegeta.

**1\. A 1ª noite com Vegeta.**

**Bardock**

Depois da aceitação de Bardock em suas investidas o rei tomou o homem mais baixo em seus braços e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado enquanto voavam para os um dos quartos vazios.

La Vegeta começo a tirar a roupa de Bardock com urgência, esse homem cheirava tão bem e tinham um gosto muito bom também, a primeira vez que o farejou o rei tinha confundido com uma fêmea, mas esse erro jamais deveria acontecer Bardock tinha um cheiro rico e misturado como flores e frutas exóticas, nem a rainha cheirava tão bem.

O rei se esbaldava no pescoço musculoso de Bardock que só podia gemer e agarrar o cabelo de Vegeta vigorosamente.

 Logo os dois machos estavam nus rolando na cama, aquela foi a melhor noite que qualquer um deles já teve, por uma estranha razão, Bardock tinha o pressentimento que algo grande ia acontecer, mas muito perdido na luxuria e paixão para tentar raciocinar os dois ficaram perdidos na paixão até próximo ao amanhecer.

-Vegeta, por que você me escolheu? – Bardock perguntou depois de se recuperar de sua névoa bêbada.

-Eu não sei, fui atraído pelo seu cheiro, e quando percebi queria fazer sexo com você, Bardock podemos não ter nos falado tanto, porém eu conheço você sempre estive te observando, você volta das missões mais impossíveis, algumas que até as elites se recusam, você é um a ser contando. E então você tem essa aura que me faz quere te trancar em algum lugar para que apenas eu possa te ver e tocar. – Vegeta fez suas declarações apaixonadas pelo macho mais jovem que estava notoriamente atordoado.

-Vegetar eu não vou mentir para você não posso dizer que sinto o mesmo que você, mas eu estou interessado o suficiente para permitir você a chegar tão longe como ter sexo comigo. – Bardock disse se apoiando em seus cotovelos para ter uma melhor olhada em Vegeta.

-Bom isso e bom o suficiente por enquanto. – Vegeta disse enquanto segurava o pescoço de Bardock e puxava para um beijo de língua.

-Vegeta então você vai querer manter um relacionamento ou apenas sexo? – Bardock disse logo quando beijo encerrou.

-Bem, você e bem audacioso para fazer esse tipo de pergunta, mas sim quero manter um relacionamento, mesmo que não seja oficial, isso é um problema? – Vegeta perguntou acariciando as feições bronzeadas de Bardock.

-Não é só que... deixa para lá. – Bardock disse enquanto puxava Vegeta para mais um beijo.

-Diga me - Vegeta insistiu prendendo Bardock a cama.

Bardock suspirou e resolve responder.

-E que eu estava pensando em ter mais um filho, mas acho que o destino sempre segue seu caminho só deixar acontecer. – Bardock disse admirando o homem acima dele.

Se algumas horas atrás alguém disse a Bardock que ele ia começar a gostar de um homem depois de uma noite ele riria e ainda socaria o bastardo. Bem veja como o inesperado sempre pode acontecer.

“ Quando eu pensei que nada poderia me surpreender vem e acontece isso. ” – Bardock pensou silenciosamente, rindo suavemente. E dando bicadas manhosas no rosto de Vegeta fazendo o homem maior rir.

-Do que você está rindo? – Bardock perguntou interessado.

-De você sendo todo doce e irresistível. – Vegeta disse rindo ainda mais do rosto corando do homem preso a cama. – Se você continuar com essa cara vamos ter que ir mais uma rodada. – O rei disse balançando as sobrancelhas.

-Se queria outra rodada era só dizer não precisa falar essas coisas- Bardock retrucou com um beicinho.

**2\. Descoberta surpreendente.**

Passou –se alguns anos desde aquela primeira noite que Bardock compartilhou a cama com o rei.

Já tinha algumas semanas que Bardock estava sentindo-se um pouco diferente.

Ele se cansava mais facilmente, porém seu poder não diminuiu, ele estava se sentindo mais pesado a cada dia que passava e seu abdômen estava se tornado flácido e protuberante, então Bardock começou a se tocar o que poderiam ser essas mudanças físicas, e começou a pesquisar sobre isso entre as purgas. Ele queria visitar uma base de curar para ver se era realmente o que pensava ser, mas se sentiu inseguro, pois em todos os livros que leu sobre esse assunto diziam que isso não acontecia a um sayajin a muitos anos atrás e era tão lenda como o super sayajin.

Bardock suspirou e pôs a mão em seu abdômen protuberante preocupado.

Ele não tinha contado a ninguém nem a Vegeta que era uma das partes interessadas.

“ Se um milagre realmente acontecer... Será que é você Kakaroto? ” – Bardock pensou sonhadoramente antes de rir.

Bardock terminou de vestir sua armadura que escondia perfeitamente sua diferença física e se equipar com o scouter.

Bardock seguiu para o hangar onde as vagens ficavam ele e sua equipe tinham sido mandados para purgar um planeta, chamado kanassa.  

Os habitantes não do planeta não representaram um desafio para os sayajins, e eles logo terminaram. Apesar de ser resistente Bardock estava se sentindo muito cansado e enjoado quando ele e sua equipe se sentaram em uma clareira depois da purga.

-Capitão você tem certeza que este bem? – Toma perguntou preocupado com seu líder que estava ofegante.

-Estou, não se incomodem com isso – Bardock disse enquanto se deitava no chão.

Todos menos Bardock começaram a falar sobre várias coisas banais, quando Bardock sentiu alguém com um baixo nível de poder se aproximar e se levantou, quando os scouter apitaram todos da equipe também se puseram em prontidão.

Bardock atacou o alien azul e que logo estava atrás do mesmo lhe acetando na base da nuca, fazendo com que Bardock caísse no chão.

-Agora você vai ver o fim da sua raça como nos vimos da nossa- Bardock escutou uma voz dizer dentro de sua cabeça essas palavras antes de apagar.

Enquanto isso a equipe de Bardock cuidou do estranho ser, e correram para perto de seu capitão para socorre-lo.

Quando Bardock ganhou consciência ele estava na orbita do planeta Vegeta observando como Freeza joga uma grande bola de ki no plante e ria maniacamente. Logo a visão mudou, e agora Bardock estava em um lugar que parecia o berçário, e dentro havia uma criança que choramingava incomodado.

-Qual seu nível de poder? – Um médico perguntou.

-10.000, senhor. – O alienígena mexendo no grande computador disse.

A visão mudou novamente e agora Bardock via a si mesmo sentado em uma cama com um embrulho em seus braços, e um sorriso carinho no rosto, logo a porta se abriu e entrou o rei Vegeta, parecendo estoico, o Bardock da visão sorriu ainda mais após ver o rei.

-Olha Vegeta, esse é         nosso filho.- Bardock não consegui ouvir o nome mais ele sabia quem era mesmo antes de ver, e seu coração se encheu de calor.

-Qual o nível de poder dele? – O rei perguntou franzindo o cenho sem se aproximar.

-Não sei, ainda não medi. – Bardock disse franzindo o cenho em desagrado.

Quando o rei ia falar algo Bardock acordou em uma câmara de cura.

Logo a água azulada de onde ele está começou a escoar, e ele saiu de dentro da máquina.

-Eles fizeram um belo número em você lá em Bardock?! – O médico disse rindo.

-Sim, é o que parece – Bardock sacudiu a cabeça confusamente – eu não me lembro direito o que aconteceu.

-Bom, seu amigo Toma o trouxe aqui a algumas horas. – O médico disse enquanto passava a armadura para ele.

\- E cadê ele? – Bardock disse colocando a faixa de pulsos vermelha.

-Ele e sua equipe saíram para purgar outro planeta – o médico disse indiferente enquanto mexia no seu maquinário.- Bardock eu tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer sobre o porquê de seu abdômen ter sua própria assinatura de energia – o médico disse encolhendo os olhos

-Uhm. – Bardock fez um leve som na garganta pensando no que ele diria ao médico intrometido quando de repente ele sentiu uma dor muito grande no seu abdômen e ele gritou assustando o médico.

-Bardock, o que está acontecendo? – O médico perguntou freneticamente enquanto tentava guiar Bardock a uma cadeira.

Visão de Bardock **

Era um planeta estranho com um céu amarelo, lá ele viu toda a sua equipe estatelada no chão, estavam todos mortos, ele podia sentir.

-rhum esses sayajin não são de nada. Hahahaha – uma criatura grande rosa e espinhosa falou alto para alguém atrás dele.

Fim**

-Dodoria. – Bardock sussurrou quando volto a si na sala médica

-Bardock você está bem? Me diga o que está sentindo? – O médico perguntou apressadamente.

-Chame o rei. – Ele disse entre dentes, a base de seu abdômen estava doendo muito.

-Você está com dor Bardock não vou te deixar só. – O médico disse frenético.

-Não importa vai chame o Rei aarhg. – Bardock podia sentir sua visão desfocando.

  **Rei Vegeta**

-Meu rei, o médico Salin está chamando você na área médica 3 – um guarde entrou na sala do trono e disse para mim.

-O que como um mero médico se atreve a mandar me convocar?! – Vegeta exclama.

-Ele disse que é importante, é sobre Bardock. – O guarda diz se curvando tão baixo quanto possível com medo do rei o eliminar ali mesmo.

-Bardock?! Estou indo. – O rei disse logo se levantando.

O guarde suspirou de alívio quando o rei saiu.

Rei Vegeta andou a passos largos até a ala médica, ao chegar lá ele logo viu  Salin digitando freneticamente, no computador, quando percebeu que rei tinha entrado ele poupo uma inclinação de respeito e continuou a digitar.

-Então para que você me chamou aqui onde esta Bardock?! – O rei perguntou se aproximando do médico, que logo apontou para a cama na sua frente.

Na cama estava Bardock sem sua parte de cima da armadura com alguns fios conectados em sua barriga redonda, ele parecia estar com dor.

-O que está acontecendo, porque a barriga dele está inchada desse jeito? – Rei perguntou confuso se aproximando ainda mais da cama onde seu amante estava.

\- Ele está impregnado e preste a dar à luz, o único problema é como essa criança vai sair. – O médico disse enquanto conferia novamente os sinais vitais de Bardock e da criança.

Os olhos do rei pareciam que ia escapar de seu rosto.

“Um sayajin masculino grávido, como isso é possível, e se for realmente isso essa criança e meu filho irmão de Vegeta e Tarble. “ O Rei pensava incansavelmente enquanto estendia a mão para acariciar o rosto suado de Bardock.

-Não podemos ter ele dá à luz nessa sala. – O rei disse seriamente olhando para o médico que parou de digitar.

\- Onde mais ele poderia fazer isso rei Vegeta? – O médico disse preocupado.

-Vegeta. – A voz rouca de Bardock chamou pelo rei fracamente.

-Estou aqui amante o que foi? - O rei disse quase carinhoso.

-Vegeta, Freeza vai nos trair ele mandou matar minha equipe, Vegeta acredite em mim. – Bardock disse sua voz aumentando uma pouco, enquanto agarrava a capa vermelha do rei com uma das mãos.

-Shh... Querido, você está delirando, não a maneira de Freeza nos trair. – Vegeta disse enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos espetados de Bardock.

-Vegeta acredite em mim se você não acreditar vamos todos mor argh! – Bardock gritou novamente antes de termina de fala e o Rei Vegeta entrou em ação levantando o outro homem em seus braços.

-Vamos se mexa Salin você vai tirar essa criança em outro lugar. – O rei disse voando rapidamente pelo corredor deixando o médico em pânico catando os materiais necessários e logo seguindo o rei para um quanto distante no palácio.

Depois de muito pânico o médico iniciou o processo em Bardock, mas antes ele se dirigiu ao rei.

-Rei Vegeta ele irá precisar de uma câmara de cura quando eu retirar a criança e a criança provavelmente vai precisar de um incubadora, pois pelo tamanho da barriga de Bardock ele será muito pequeno. – O médico disse enquanto conectava uns fios ao peitoral de Bardock.

-Tudo bem vou pedir para que tragam para cá essas coisas. – Vegeta disse, disse enquanto cruzava os braços perto da porta.

-Não seria melhor o senhor ir buscar pessoalmente essas coisas? – O médico perguntou intrigado. – Já que você disse para essa situação ser mantida em segredo.

-Sim você está certo, vou buscar essas coisas. – Vegeta se moveu para sair, mas não sem antes se virar para dá uma última olhada no seu amante na cama.

Depois de conseguir as coisas que o médico pediu e levar até o quarto de Bardock. Salin estava tão entretido que nem percebeu o rei.

Depois de se tornar impaciente com apenas esperar sem fazer nada o Rei resolveu procurar sobre o que Bardock estava falando antes, claro sempre podia ser Bardock delirando por causa da dor em suas entranhas, mas sempre tinha a opção de ser verdade, e se fosse ele queria estar preparado.

 

**3\. Fazendo algo sobre a traição.**

Vegeta começou a pesquisar sobre a equipe de Bardock que tinha ido purgar um planeta logo depois de voltar de uma purgar.

Seu amante lhe tinha dito que eles matariam sua equipe, o Rei ficou preocupado, pois se Freeza realmente resolvesse os trair ele não era forte o suficiente para matar o tirano.

“Droga Bardock. ” – O rei pensou raivosamente, no homem que tinha plantado a semente da dúvida em sua mente.

-Papai. – O pequeno príncipe vegeta disse ao entrar na sala de seu pai.

-Filho, qual o problema? – O rei perguntou tão indiferente quanto pode.

-Nada eu só queria lhe avisar que estou saindo para uma purga com Raditz e Napa. – O príncipe disse com a face seria como de costume.

O rei se surpreendeu por isso e logo se lembrou que ele estava suspeitando de Freeza e disse ao príncipe.

-Vegeta eu quero que faça algo por mim – o rei disse pensando seriamente no que dizer ao seu primogênito.

Príncipe vegeta estava certamente surpreso seu pai quase nunca pediu algo para ele. 

-Eu quero lhe dizer que suspeito que Freeza irá nos trair e quero que você ao invés de ir nessa purga nos encontre um novo planeta para habitar de preferência um longe daqui.

Príncipe vegeta estava muito surpreso com a afirmação de seu pai sobre a traição do tirano, e sorriu ligeiramente. “ Finalmente papai percebeu que não é seguro trabalhar para aquele lagarto” o príncipe pensou divertidamente.

-Claro pai sairei imediatamente, mas como irei lhe avisar onde está esse planeta? – O príncipe perguntou curiosamente.

-Use isto. – O rei disse estendendo a mão com um scouter para o príncipe.

-Mas os homens de Freeza não poderiam rastrear a transmissão? – O Príncipe perguntou enquanto analisava o scouter.

-Não, este é um scouter reconfigurado para ter uma transmissão própria. – O rei disse com confiança.

-Uhm, então estou indo papai até. – O príncipe logo se curvou e saiu da sala do rei.

O rei suspirou. “ Espero que isso seja o suficiente. ” O rei pensou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo espetados.

Já era haviam se passado 2 dias quando o Rei consegui falar com todos os sayajins mais confiáveis dele e os alertaram para não deixar nenhum dos fiéis a Freeza saber sobre o plano de abandonar o planeta vegeta.

Logo alguém entrou na sua sala.

-Rei vegeta o filho de Paragus nasceu com o nível de poder de 10.000. – O cientista disse cautelosamente em quanto esperava a reação do rei.

O rei podia sentir uma veia protuberante em sua testa, quando bateu fortemente na mesa, mas logo voltou a seus sentidos.

-Não relate isso aos homens de Freeza. – O rei ordenou enquanto saiu da sala indo para ver seu próprio filho recém-nascido.

O homem apenas se curvou com a expressão confusa.

**Bardock**

Bardock acordou se sentindo tonto e perdido, sua visão estava nadando ele se sentia como se tivesse sido atropelado por uma nave.

Depois de sentar se e analisar o ambiente estranho ele percebeu que algo estava faltando em seu corpo e logo percebeu que era sua barriga inchada e então memórias confusas de sua conversa com o médico Salin uma dor muito grande e depois lembrou vagamente sua conversa com Vegeta. Bardock tentou levantar-se rapidamente quando percebeu.

-Cadê o meu filho? – Ele exclamou alto e depois gemeu de dor.

-Bardock, não se esforce eu acabei de te costurar depois de quase te partir ao meio. – Salin veio correndo de sabe se lá onde e segurou Bardock pelos ombros.

\- Cadê o meu filho Salin? Onde ele está? – Bardock disse apavorado, tentando se desvencilhar de Salin.

-Bardock se acalme ele está bem, se você continuar se mexendo assim terei que te sedar. – Salin disse se esforçando para manter o sayajin maior sentado.

-Eu não to nem aí, cadê meu filho? – Bardock repetiu enquanto seu cabelo se movia por uma brisa invisível e as paredes do quarto tremiam, enquanto seu ki aumentava.

-Vou busca-lo apenas fique sentado, mas como é teimoso. – Salin praguejou enquanto o quarto parou de estremecer e Bardock relaxou em seu aperto.

Quando percebeu que Bardock não faria nada estúpido pelo menos por agora Salin se retirou e foi buscar o pequeno bebê que tinha nascido a dois dias.


	5. Seu nome é Kakaroto

**1\. Seu nome é Kakaroto**

Salin logo retornou com um pequeno embrulho barulhento nos braços, que logo passou para os braços estendidos de Bardock.

-Ele é tão pequeno. – Bardock falou sonhadora mente balançando sua calda brincalhona na frente do bebe que logo a alcançou e a pôs na boca sorrindo sem dente.

-Sim ele e tão pequeno que pensei que ele precisaria da incubadora para viver, por alguns meses, porem seus sinais vitais são fortes e saudáveis ele será um guerreiro forte como seu pai. – Salin disse enquanto olhava a interação dos dois com um sorriso simpático.

-Uhm, que bom que não precisou, ne pequeno Kakaroto – Bardock disse e balançando o pequeno filhote em seus braços e sorrindo.

-Kakaroto, é um bom nome. – Salin disse enquanto se afastava dos dois.

-Vegeta... err. Quer dizer o rei Vegeta já veio nos ver? – Bardock perguntou ansiosamente para Salin, tropeçando um pouco em suas palavras.

-Ele estava aqui quando eu comecei o processo, uhm – Salin disse pensativamente enquanto anotava algumas coisas em uma prancheta.

\- E quanto tempo faz isso? – Bardock perguntou lembrando de suas visões e o que ele havia dito ao rei.

Antes que Salin pudesse responder a porta se abriu para revelar ninguém menos do que o rei.

Salin percebeu que não tinha lugar na sala e então saiu para registrar os dados que ele pegou tanto de Bardock como do pequeno Kakaroto para guardar em um lugar privado.

Logo depois de Salin sair Bardock se lembrou de ver isso em uma de suas visões e repetiu as palavras.

-Olha Vegeta, esse é Kakaroto nosso filho – Bardock disse levantando o pequeno pacote para que Vegeta possa o ver.

-Qual o nível de poder dele? – O rei perguntou franzindo o cenho sem se aproximar.

-Não sei ainda não medi. – Bardock disse franzindo o cenho em desagrado. ” Mas como é frio” pensou.

-Deixa que eu merco – o rei disse enquanto apertava o botão do scouter que estava usando.

Quando a leitura terminou, Bardock viu o rei ficar pálido.

-Droga- o rei praguejou.

-O que foi? Quanto é? – Bardock perguntou curioso.

-E apenas 2 – o rei grunhiu desagradado.

Bardock franziu o cenho ainda mais, apertando Kakaroto em seus braços.

-E daí ele pode ficar mais forte com o tempo. – Bardock disse se irritando com a forma que vegeta falava.

-O filho de Paragus nasceu com 10.000 de poder e o filho do rei nasceu com apenas 2 como isso e possível. – O rei continuou como se não tivesse ouvido Bardock falar.

\- O que está dizendo Vegeta? Fale comigo. – Bardock perguntou atordoado.

-Eu pesquisei sobre o que você disse sobre Freeza- o rei disse passando as mãos nos cabelos frustrados. – Você estava certo Bardock ele provavelmente mandou matar sua equipe.

Bardock sentiu seu coração quebrar nessa afirmação ele esperava ter mais tempo.

-Então não pode demorar muito até ele chegar aqui e destruir o planeta. – Bardock disse engolindo amargamente. – Nós precisamos sair, não podemos lutar com ele.

-Sim, eu já enviei Príncipe Vegeta para procura um planeta para nos mudarmos e a algumas horas ele entrou em contato que tinha encontrado. – O rei disse ainda parecendo frustrado.

-Se e assim porque você está tão chateado por Kakaroto tem um nível baixo de poder? – Bardock perguntou confuso apertando seu bebe resmungando em seu peito.

**2\. Não pode ficar conosco**

-Ele não pode ir conosco Bardock. – Vegeta disse olhando Bardock seriamente.

-O..o Que? – Bardock gaguejou quando sua visão se tornou turva e sumiu.

Na visão**

Bardock podia ver Paragus ao lado de um homem alto e musculoso nós vamos assumir o novo planeta vegeta Broly, nós vamos matar aquele rei idiota que nos exilou.

Fim**

-Bardock, você está bem? – Bardock podia ouvir vegeta o chamando.

Na visão**

-Goku se apresse, ele está sequestrando Bulma. – Disse um garoto alto com uma cauda e cabelos compridos. E correndo até onde estava Kakaroto.

-Eu estou indo, ei devolva a Bulma. – Kakaroto ou Goku gritou para algo a sua frente.

-Aaaaahhh – a voz de uma garota de cabelos azuis gritando foi a última coisa que Bardock ouviu na visão.

Fim**

-Bardock!? – Vegeta perguntou preocupado enquanto tentava tirar Kakaroto dos braços de Bardock.

-Vegeta, você está pesando em exilar Paragus?

-Como você sabe disso? – Vegeta disse se endireitando com o bebe em seus braços.

\- Isso não importa me responda. – Bardock disse tentando se levantar novamente, mas suas pernas se sentiam fracas.

-Sim, o filho dele e muito poderoso ele pode perder o controle – Vegeta respondeu sem confiança.

-Se você fizer isso ele vai se rebelar Vegeta você não pode. – Bardock disse sendo forçado a sentar se novamente. – Ele já não gosta de você agora ele tem o poder e provavelmente um motivo razoável.

-Não consigo pensar em nenhuma outra alternativa, é isso ou eu mato a criança. – Vegeta disse severamente.

\- Tem outra opção Vegeta você não vê podemos mandar Broly para outro planeta sem Paragus rondando. – Bardock falou antes de perceber que disse o nome do filho de Paragus sem ao menos o conhecer.

-Bardock você está me assustando com esse seu novo eu sabe tudo. – Vegeta disse franzindo a testa.

-Sim, mas votando ao que importa, o que você acha? – Bardock perguntou.

O Rei suspirou e olhou para o pequeno ser que agora estava adormecido em seus braços.

-Bardock se vamos enviar Broly para longe temos que mandar Kakaroto também, pelo menos ele não estará sozinho e além do mais Broly pode proteger Kakaroto quando eles crescerem. – Rei disse tentando convencer Bardock.

E percebendo os olhos marejados do mesmo, em todos esses anos observando Bardock ele nunca pensou que o guerreiro resistente era capaz de chorar.

-Eu sei, eu acabei de ver eles vão juntos. – Bardock disse com a voz rouca.

-Você os viu? – O rei perguntou confuso indo se sentar ao lado do Sayajin abalado.

-Sim, você lembra da minha última purga, eu e minha equipe. – Bardock engasgou um pouco. – Lá um dos habitantes sobreviventes me acertou com um golpe na base da nuca. – Bardock passou a mão no local atingido. – E depois disso eu comecei a ter visões e eu vi minha equipe morta e não pude fazer nada vegeta. – Bardock disse com a voz tremula.

O rei posou uma mão no ombro do menor homem e o puxou para seu peito ao lado do pequeno príncipe.

\- E eu comecei a ver também Freeza destruindo o planeta vegeta, eu vi Kakaroto com Broly e vi Broly e Paragus planejando te destruir. Eu acho que essa do Broly são alternativas. – Bardock disse se aconchegando perto de seu Kakaroto.

O rei suspirou que barra passou apenas uma semana, mas pareciam mais como se tivesse passado anos.

-Então para onde vamos envia-los? – Rei perguntou pensativo.

-Para um lugar chamado terra. – Bardock disse se afastando de Vegeta para que pudesse olhar para ele. – Lá a força geral dos habitantes e baixa e tem muita comida. – Bardock concluiu olhando nos olhos do rei.

-Se você diz, vamos envia-los amanhã hoje foi um dia agitado você precisa descansar. – Vegeta disse tentando fazer Bardock ir dormir porque parecia que ele ia desmaiar.

-Eu dormir por dois dias eu não quero dormir mais, eu quero passar mais tempo com Kakaroto antes de o enviarmos. – Bardock disse tomando seu filhote dos braços de Vegeta.

O Rei suspirou novamente se sentindo exausto.

-Você é o único que parece que vai cair, a quanto tempo você não dorme? – Bardock perguntou

\- Perdi a conta. – Vegeta respondeu

Bardock riu e se afastou na cama dando espaço para o rei.

-Por que você não dorme um pouco?! – Bardock disse e em uma demonstração de carinho rara deu beijo na bochecha do rei.

-Você está certo. – Logo dito isso o rei deitou–se e dormiu quase imediatamente.

Em quanto o rei dormia Bardock ficava conversando em sussurros com seu pequeno filhote nos braços.

E esperando que o futuro fosse suave para seu filho que seria tirado de seus braços logo no dia seguinte.

**3.Partida**

**Rei Vegeta**

O rei vegeta caminha em passos largos em direção a área onde ficavam as naves, enquanto carregava dois pequenos embrulhos nos braços.

Logo atrás dele estava Bardock, com o cenho franzindo em desagrado.

-Rei vegeta o que deseja aqui? – Perguntou um dos operários.

-Não é da sua conta agora eu quero que saiam.- o rei ordenou de forma rude.

Rapidamente os funcionários presentes corriam como baratas para longe da área.

-Eles parecem baratas. – Bardock bufou cruzando os braços.

O rei riu.

Bardock começou a digitar rapidamente no grande computador enquanto vegeta arrumava as duas crianças nas pequenas naves.

-Bom, parece que essa terra fica bem longe. – Bardock disse lendo a descrição do destino.

-Bom, quanto mais longe melhor. – O rei disse antes de voltar sua atenção a sua amante, que ainda parecia desagradado.

-Bardock, quanto tudo acabar nós podemos ir busca-lo não se preocupe. – Vegeta disse enquanto se aproximava de Bardock.

-Quem está preocupado – Bardock resmungou olhando irritadamente para o rei.

O Rei vegeta apenas bufou pelo despeito do outro homem de mentir.

-Ah, eu já ia esquecendo. – Bardock falou se aproximando de uma das naves a que continha o pequeno Broly.- Isso vai prevenir de ele perder o controle – Bardock se abaixou colocando um bracelete de ouro no pequeno pulso do bebe.

-Esse e um supressor? – O rei perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, e será útil até ele aprender a se controlar. – Bardock disse caminhando para a nave de Kakaroto, com um pedaço de papel nas mãos.

-Agora você vai mandar uma carta para os nativos? – O rei disse desconfiado.

-São só algumas instruções. – Bardock respondeu mal-humorado.

-Você nem sabe que língua eles falam – O rei disse impaciente.

-Por que você e tão negativo isso e meio uma aposta, se ele não conseguir Kakaroto ou Broly vão quando forem mais velhos.  – Bardock disse antes de se inclinar para acariciar os cabelos de seu filhote.

-Você já se despediu vamos envia-los logo, para podermos ir antes de alguém ficar suspeito. – O rei disse observando enquanto Bardock fechava as naves.

Logo o rei já tinha apertado o botão de envio e as duas naves decolaram.

E os dois sayajin se dirigiram para o local de evacuação onde eles seriam levados para o novo planeta vegeta.

Enquanto viajavam para o seu novo planeta os dois pais estavam perdidos em pensamentos.

Sobre se seu pequeno filhote estaria bem em um planeta tão distante, se o veriam novamente. Se Paragus ainda se rebelasse mesmo sem seu filho. Se Freeza os acharia e os extinguiria, Vegeta suspirou chamando a atenção de Bardock  

-Bom, não adianta nada especular saberemos quando acontecer. – Bardock disse tirando Vegeta de seus pensamentos com um forte tapa nas costas.

 

E assim os Sayajin evacuaram o planeta vegeta e se dirigiram para o Novo planeta vegeta, que se encontrava a dias de sua localização.

O plano dos Sayanjns era se tornarem fortes os suficientes para derrotar Freeza e viver sem ter que ficar se escondendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E acabo, espero não ter decepcionado muito vocês. hahaha u_u'   
> Eu percebi que ficou meio corrido, e que eu não consegui pensar em outra forma de terminar. c: 
> 
> Bye Bye espero que tenham gostando <3
> 
> ps: Obrigada por lerem ate aqui <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> 1-Kyuuri é pepino   
> 2- Gari é raiz de gengibre 
> 
> Mais por desencargo de consciência do que qualquer outra coisa:   
> Bulma: 18 anos   
> Yamcha: 18 anos   
> Bardock: 23 anos   
> Goku: 14 anos   
> Raditz: 20 semanas   
> obrigada por ler e desculpe qualquer coisa 2bjs


End file.
